LUNETTO
by Bibicration
Summary: Point de vue de Mattéo et de Luna lors de leurs premier baiser dans Soy luna


SOY LUNA

.PREMIER BAISER DE MATTEO Y LUNA

LUNETTO

POV MATTEO

La danse est fini Luna est contre moi sa poitrine collé à mon torse ,la danse que l'on a faite était spectaculaire il faut bien l'avouer et tout le long je n'ai penser qu'a une chose ,ELLE,oui cette livreuse qui m'est rentré dedans alors que j'étais à caouane ,à chaque fois qu'on mon regard avait croiser le siens j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser ,et cette fois si c'était plus fort que d'habitude on aurait dit que je ne pourrais pas y résisté mais je les fais ,quand mon front c'était collé au siens au tout début j'ai bien crue craquer ,mais comme je les dit je ne l'ai pas fais .Mais la alors que les applaudissement fusait ,les spectateur semblait disparaître ,mon souffle était saccadé et j'étais pratiquement sur que ce n'était pas du à la danse en roller ,non ,Luna en était la cause elle était si près à cet instant ,si près de moi ,cette occasion ne se représentera peut être jamais ,mon regard descend de ses yeux à ses lèvres et j'avale ma salive ,pour revenir à ses yeux ,mon regard était moins sombre ,plus claire ,je la regardais avec tendresse ,elle semblait toujours perdue mais semblait attendre quelque chose ,alors quand j'ai vue son regard dérivé sur mes lèvres pour remonter verre mes yeux et cligné doucement des paupières ,je nus plus d'hésitation ,peux importe que nos proche nous voie nous embrasser peu importe que le monde-entier nous voie nous embrasser ,je n'en ai rien à faire ,j'approchais ma mains de sa joue pour la caresse avant de regarder une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et de l'embrasser ,Luna avait fermer les yeux savourant le baiser que je lui offrais elle ne me repousser pas,un pois s'ennalla alors de mes épaules ,une sensation de chaleur et de paix se ré-pendit en moi ,je caresser sa joue doucement ,la rapprochant quelque peux grâce à ma main déjà sur sa taille à quelque millimètre de sa poitrine ,mon cœur battait la chamane!Je me remis à entendre les applaudissements et les cris euphorique doublement pire à cause de notre baiser ,Luna répondit à mon baiser avec incertitude et douceur ,je continuer de caresser sa joue ,je savais que c'était son premier baiser et je voulais qu'il soit parfais et quelle en redemande à la fin,j'avais déjà embrasser des milliers de fille mais jamais je n'en avais éprouver un réelle besoins n'y ressentir ce que je ressentais en ce moment ,j'appuyais un peux plus mes lèvres sur les siennes elle répondit à mon approche les crie redoublèrent ,à présent j'étais complètement tourné vers elle mon torse étais complètement collé à sa poitrine ,mais il fallait biens que l'on reprenne notre souffle ,Luna fut la première à se détacher nos yeux s'accrochèrent ne sachant trop ce que l'on ferait maintenant ,je voyais quelle était encore perdue ,à cause des sensations que notre baiser avait provoquer ,j'en lever ma main de sa taille on se sépara pour enfin se tourné vers le public ,j'entendis les cris de Tamara ce qui me fit sourire .

Je l'ai vraiment fais .

Le melon à embrasser la livreuse!

Je ne pouvais pas m'en cachais j'étais heureux ,mais cette joie fut soudain stopper quand je vis Simon.

Et je savais que Luna et moi ce ne serait pas pour maintenant ,mais je comptais biens l'avoir au final ,parce-que oui je l'avoue je suis amoureux de Luna .

Premier baiser LUNETTO

POV LUNA

La danse est fini Mattéo et moi sommes face à face ,je suis essoufflé mais surtout troublé ,mon souffle est saccadé ,le regard que Mattéo pose sur moi me trouble il ma toujours troublé mais la...Il me regarde d'une manière dont il ne la jamais fait .

Comme si nous étions seul au monde et pour être honnête je ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi ,le regard de Mattéo était voilé par quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas décelé ,et moi aussi j'attendais quelque chose je ne savais pas quoi n'importe quoi de sa par ,je ne supporte plus cette sensation qui a besoins d'être ...Comblé?

Mattéo regardait mes lèvres ,puis mes yeux comme si il tenter de me demandez l'autorisation pour faire quelque chose m'embrasser peut être ,voulait il m'embrasser ,moi j'en avais envie terriblement envie ,il fallait bien que je l'avoue quand Simon lui avait tenté de m'embrasser je m'était sentis gêner et oppresser et l'envie de m'enfuir à toute jambe m'avais pris la non je n'avais aucune envie de me détourné n'y de m'enfuir ,mon regard passât de ses lèvre ,à ses yeux je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait sa ,sa main se plaça sur ma joue et avant de me regarder une dernière foie il se décida enfin à m'embrasser.

OUI!

Enfin!

Ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes je répondit timidement à son geste ,je l'embrasser aussi ,une sensation inexplicable se répandit en moi ,il caressa ma joue de son pouce ,ce geste me fit perdre la tête je laisser mon corps se balancé au siens ,ma poitrine était à présent collé à son tors et ce n'était pas désagréable ,la chaleur de son corps se répandit sur le miens ,il appuya un peux plus ses lèvres au mienne et la j'entendis les cris du public s'intensifier.

Le monde commençais à reprendre forme .

Mais j'avais terriblement envie que ce moment dure éternellement ,puis je me mis à repenser à Nina dans le public et à Ambre …

Qu'es-ce-que j'étais entrains de faire?Il fallait que j'arrête ,mais mon corps n'avait pas l'ère d'accord .

Le baiser continua jusqu'à ce que le besoins d'aire ce fit ressentir ,Je fut la première à me séparé de lui ,j'étais troublé et Mattéo semblait encore perdue par ce qu'il venait de se passer .

J'étais énormément troublé ,mais très contente .Je regarder Mattéo alors que nous nous étions séparé ,pourquoi je l'avais laissé faire?

J'entendis Tamara poussait des cris ,Mattéo sourit et je doit l'avouer j'avais un petit sourire figé au visage ,je regarder autour de moi je vit Ambre on aurait dit quelle voulait me tuer sur place ,et puis ,Oh non ,je vis Simon .

Il avait pleuré sa ce voyait .

MON DIEUX QU'ES-CE-QUE J'AI FAIT?


End file.
